Danny Morgan
| portrayer = Jaxon and Jakob Kring (2012-present)https://twitter.com/the3krings Finn (2012; in 's fantasy)http://www.star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4183 Claire and Juliette (2012)http://star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4297 | status = Recurring | years = 2012-present (on GH) | first = June 1, 2012 (on GH) | last = | cause = | creator = Ron Carlivati | introducer = Frank Valentini | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:240px-Danielmorgan11.jpg | caption1 = Jaxon and Jakob Kring as Danny Morgan | image2 = File:240px-JJMorgan.jpg | caption2 = Gage and Gavin as Danny Morgan | image3 = File:Finn_as_jj.jpg | caption3 = Finn as Danny Morgan in Sam's fantasy | family = , , , | nickname = Danny The Wee One (by ) Danny Boy (by ) Little Victor (former) Victor Jr. (former) | alias = Daniel Edward Morgan (full name) Jason Morgan, Jr. (birth name) Victor Lord III (switched at birth) | namesakes = | gender = Male | born = June 4, 2012 Rendezvous Motel, Rm 204 Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Owns 6% of voting stock of | title = Russian royalty | residence = 122 Harbor View Dr, PH #2 Port Charles, New York | parents = (deceased) | siblings = (paternal half; deceased) (maternal half; stillborn) (foster) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = (deceased) (deceased) (adoptive) (paternal) (maternal) Cody McCall Evelyn Bass (maternal adoptive; deceased) | greatgrandparents = and (deceased) (deceased) Kristin Bergman (deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) (adoptive; deceased) (adopted; deceased) (paternal) (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) (deceased) (paternal great) (deceased) (deceased) (deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = (adoptive) (paternal) (deceased) (paternal once removed) (maternal once removed) | godparents = Stated by Sam Morgan on 4-18-13 | godchildren = | relatives = (paternal second cousins) (maternal second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan (né Jason Morgan, Jr., formerly Victor Lord III) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of and . He was going to be named Jason, Jr. after his father, but was switched at birth with the deceased Victor Lord III, who was the son of Tea Delgado and Victor Lord Jr. When he was finally reunited with his other family in PC, his mother renamed him Daniel. For more information on the baby he was switched with, please click here. Background Daniel is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan, though he was formerly believed to be conceived due to allegedly raping Sam. He was conceived during Sam and Jason's honeymoon. At first, he was believed to be the child of Jason and Sam because of the results of a paternity test. Soon after, it was discovered that Jason and Franco were fraternal twin brothers, and a second DNA test was done. It showed that Franco was his father; however later it was revealed that the second paternity test was switched by , and Jason is Daniel's true father. Daniel is seen as a miracle child because in 2006 Sam was shot in the back while in Jason's arms. She recovered after a month-long stay in the hospital; and later, she and Jason tried to start a family only to be told that she would never be able to have children as a result of the damage from the gunshot wound. However, in 2011 Sam underwent a procedure called fertility reconstruction; the surgery was a success, allowing her to carry a baby to full term. Storylines Birth Daniel was born onscreen June 1, 2012 to Sam Morgan with the help of John McBain. After John left, the baby had some breathing complications and Sam took him to find help. He was set inside an empty flower planter when his mother went inside of a cabin. Once inside the cabin, Sam passed out, and Todd Manning found him and picked him up. Téa Delgado saw Todd holding the baby and mistakenly believed that he was her baby that she had just given birth to. convinced Todd to switch the baby with Téa's deceased son. Todd, Téa and the baby go to the hospital. Todd is taking the baby to the nursery when Sam and Jason arrive at the hospital with the stillborn child. There, Sam admits she was going to name the baby Jason after his father, even though they believed that Jason was not the baby's biological father at the time. At the hospital, Dr. Steven Webber said that the baby may have a serious genetic disorder called beta thalassemia, also called Mediterranean Anemia, which Sam passed on to him and was prevalent in the . Téa wonders how that's possible since neither she nor Victor are Italian or Greek, which Dr. Webber said was common for the disorder. Téa names the baby Victor after "his father," and they return to Llanview. The original paternity test was proven to be switched. The original document, in the hands of Heather Webber, proved that Jason is the baby's true father. Reveal and return After a period of almost three months offscreen, Téa and baby "Victor" are seen onscreen again at their home in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Heather broke out of Ferncliff and went to see Téa under the guise of wanting a fresh start and to make things right with the baby. When Heather gets to Téa's house, she introduces herself as her cousin, , and claims that she is only there to check on baby "Victor." Téa once again brings up the fact that neither her family nor anyone in her husband's family are carriers for beta thalassemia, yet baby "Victor" is a carrier. Téa thanks her for what she did on the night "Victor" was born and then gets a business call, leaving Heather all alone with the baby. Heather then reveals her plans of stealing baby "Victor," believing that she'll get better by raising a child. After Jerry Jacks releases a deadly toxin into the water supply in Port Charles, Jason and Sam are left alone together during what they believed were their last hours of life. While alone, Sam shared with Jason her dream of what their life would be like if their child had lived. The antidote to the toxin was recovered, and everyone who was sick began to get better, but Jason's conversation with Sam about how her baby "died" prompted him to look into the events of that night one more time. While looking through the medical records, Jason found that the blood type of the baby that Sam buried as her son, did not match her blood-type or Franco's. After finding this discrepancy, Jason began to suspect that her son was still alive. Jason, with the help of , began to put the pieces together. After re-testing the DNA of the baby who died, they were sure that Sam's baby was still alive. Jason approached to see if he knew about his mother's whereabouts. Steve did not know where Heather was, but told Jason that Téa had given birth the same night as Sam, and Téa's baby had beta thalassemia, the condition that runs in Sam's family. Jason began to suspect that Téa had Sam's baby in Llanview with her. He enlists the help of John and asks him to travel to Llanview to get a DNA sample from Téa's baby, so they could confirm if he belonged to Sam or not. John traveled to Llanview and brought the sample back to Jason. Jason then went to take the sample to the lab when he was approached by . After he tells Elizabeth about the test, she insists on helping him. She takes the results to the lab and puts a rush on them. When she returns with the test results, Jason was upset to see that the baby's DNA was not a match to Sam's. Hitting this roadblock discouraged Jason. Hours before Jason was planning to leave for Sonny and Kate's wedding, Elizabeth came to his door with a confession: she had been intentionally meddling and lying to both him and Sam because she wanted them to get a divorce. She then confessed that she had also switched the DNA results and showed him the true results that showed Sam is the mother of the Téa's baby. After receiving this latest news, Jason calls John and shows him the results. John goes to Llanview to break the news to Téa, while Jason heads to Alexis's house to tell Sam. Before he gets the chance to tell Sam, he gets a call from John telling him that Heather has kidnapped the baby. Heather holes up at a motel with "Victor," telling him they're disappearing for good. Heather calls Todd, blackmailing him again, telling him to get cash and fake passports for her and the baby. While she's waiting, though, the baby's medication runs out and Heather takes him to the hospital to get some more. By then, Jason and Sam have gone to the hospital, as well, when Steve is admitted after being attacked by Heather. Reunion and paternity reveal Heather takes the baby to the stairwell, and is discovered by . When Olivia tries to get the baby, Heather pushes her down the stairs and takes "Victor" up to the roof. Jason and Sam find Olivia, and chase after Heather to the roof, cornering her. Heather refuses to hand the baby over, saying neither Jason or Sam love him, but both of them refuse to let Heather get to them. When the police surround the building, effectively stopping any chance of Heather escaping, she becomes unhinged. Heather tells Jason & Sam, "If I can't have this baby, no one can," and jumps over the ledge.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIJxg32AxEk Jason saves the baby when he grabs him just before Heather falls, and gives him to Sam. He is finally reunited with his parents. Téa comes by after realizing that the baby isn't hers, and says goodbye to "Victor." Though devastated, she gives him back to Sam and Jason, who rename their son Daniel Edward, after Sam's brother, , and Jason's grandfather, . After they leave, though, Jason tells Sam he wants her and Danny to come home with him. Sam agrees, and she and Jason take Danny home to Jason's penthouse, reuniting. That night, Jason is presumed dead when he disappears after being shot and thrown into the harbor. Sam finds out soon after that Jason is Danny's biological father. Early years A few months later, Heather escapes from Ferncliff and tries to head out of town. She intends on taking Danny to raise him as her son. Danny is at Alexis's house, with , Molly's friend. Heather claims to be the nanny, and tells Rafe, a fugitive, to hand Danny over or she'll call the police. Rafe gives Danny to her, and Heather goes with Danny to the same pier where Jason died. There, she's confronted by Caleb Morley, whom she believes is John. Caleb chokes Heather and throws her into the water. He tries to take Danny, but is stopped by Todd, and has to escape when the police show up. Sam shows up with , and Danny is returned to his mother. After the police leave, Sam is approached by Caleb, whom she realizes is not John. Caleb kidnaps both Sam and Danny, and brings them to Wyndemere, believing Sam is his long-dead wife, " ." When John shows up with Rafe and , Caleb disappears with Sam, and John, Rafe, & Lucy rescue Danny. While John & Lucy go to find Sam, Rafe watches Danny. Heather comes to Wyndemere, and tries to take Danny, but this time, Rafe holds his ground, not allowing Heather to take off with the baby. Sam is rescued, and reunited with Danny. For further storylines regarding Danny, please see his at the GH wiki Family tree |~|V|~| |||| |V|Kristin Bergman|_ |||||||||:|||||||||||:|_ |||||||| |V| ||||| |_ |||||||||||:|||||||||:|_ |||||||||| |~|~|~|V|~|~| |_ ||||||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||||'Danny Morgan'|_ }} References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Children Category:Characters